


New Year's Kiss

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, analogical - Freeform, enjoy, happy new years, just a cute analogical smooch, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Virgil doesn't understand what is so important about a New Year's kiss. Logan shares his confusion, so he proposes an idea so they can both figure out what the fuss is all about. Or, the one where Logan uses science as an excuse to kiss Virgil, and maybe Virgil does too.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality! I take requests :)

"There is nothing quite as magical as a New Year’s kiss. Well, of course a New Year’s kiss with me is the pinnacle of magic, it is downright bewitching, but that is besides the point. For the commoners of the world, sharing a moment of love and passion with one another to welcome the new year with open arms and positive memories is simply fabulous. I could not imagine a better way to move forward in life than sharing a smooch with someone important enough in your life to be your chosen liplocking companion. Ah, just imagining dipping back a lovely dancing partner to sweep him off of his feet and kiss the breath from his lungs - it really butters my eggroll.”

Virgil raises an unimpressed eyebrow in Roman’s direction, feeling completely blase over the other side’s argument in favor of a New Year’s kiss. He should have known that coming to ask the romantic trait for reasoning behind the craze of a New Year’s kiss would just be the same explanation he gives for everything involving romance, which is that everything is magical and loving and like fireworks taking place in one’s circulatory system.

“Okay, how about you try explaining the concept to me without a bunch of overused and hyperbolic phrases.” He deadpans, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie further over his hands. His fingers take to fiddling with the frayed ends of said sleeves, tugging on the loosened threads subconsciously. Patton has noticed Virgil’s actions and has taken to fixing up the boy’s sleeves with a sewing kit, but with how often Virgil fidgets Patton’s efforts are for naught.

Roman returns Virgil’s blank stare with an indignant one, one hand coming up to rest upon his chest as he huffs. “What do you mean hyperbolic phrases? I am not overstating one single thing! You have come to me for an answer, an answer that I have already given to you, Han Woe-lo. What makes a New Year’s kiss so special compared to any other simple peck is that it is a sign that one wishes for their year to start with their partner. Through the marvelous act of affection with another, people are able to come together and welcome someone into a new chapter of their lives, and in light of the holiday, the new chapter is a new year. It is mighty romantic.”

With a roll of his eyes and his shoulders, Virgil rises from his spot on the stairs landing. “Look, yeah, you may be right. It may be a more fantastical experience than normal kisses, I guess. But still, I am not at all convinced. I would probably be more convinced if you didn’t describe every romantic encounter that way, but hey, sometimes the physical embodiment of creativity can even run short on descriptive vocabulary.” Turning away before Roman can see the slight smile playing on his lips, all due to Virgil’s teasing of the prince, he makes his way up the staircase at an unhurried pace.

“Excuse me, how dare you insult my creative ability. I know plenty of descriptive words, just you- ugh. If I cared enough about what you think then I would totally argue that I have loads of vocabulary words at the ready, but hah, joke’s on you, Tracy Turn-brat. I don’t care, and I especially don’t care that you do not understand the power behind a New Year’s kiss. Good day to you, sir. Good day!”

Virgil almost wishes that he had been facing Roman just to see how red-faced and heated the male had gotten, but he supposes listening to Roman’s voice rise several pitches throughout his little outburst is enough.

Within Thomas’s mindscape, there is a replica of Thomas’s apartment. Considering it is where the male sees as home, that is the home of the sides. Though each facet of his personality has their own corner of his mind, also referred to as their room, there is a place where each side can go without being affected by the functions of one another. Typically, they exist in the common area of the mind so that they can spend time with one another if they so choose. They are also able to influence Thomas from the common area, which makes existence easier so they do not have to actually interact with Thomas’s conscious mind to do their jobs.

Though Thomas lives in a one bedroom apartment, the sides exist in a mindscape, so things are able to appear differently than they really are. When opening the door to what would normally be Thomas’s bedroom, the room within the mindscape is actually Virgil’s. It does not affect the others in any way if they enter, and it looks like a normal bedroom, bed and dressers and all. A normal closet is Patton’s room, a study is Logan’s room, and a different closet is Roman’s room. That is the good thing about living in a mindscape, nothing about their home has to abide by true physics. They can change the structure of their home at any moment, if they so choose.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Virgil purses his lips in thought. Patton is likely to give a mushy answer much like Roman’s, if he gives an answer at all. Sometimes Virgil wonders if Patton simply acts naive or if he truly is that innocent, but he isn’t invested enough to figure the truth out. Patton is fine the way he is, whether he is more knowledgeable than he lets on or he is not. So, Patton is out of the question for Virgil to go to.

That leaves Logan.

Virgil supposes that Logan is a good choice. The male’s response will undoubtedly be entirely objective and will probably cover the psychological effects of human affection that he will manage to correlate to the excitement of new experiences, but it will be an answer. An answer that Virgil expects, but at least Virgil genuinely enjoys the company of the left brain-centric facet. 

Logan’s droning can increase the heaviness of Virgil’s eyelids and lead him to hibernation, that is true, but that doesn’t stop Virgil from wanting to actively be around him. Sometimes, when he and Logan are on opposite sides regarding a topic, he even offers his own opinions, backed up by logical reasoning. The fire that blazes behind Logan’s eyes despite his cool and collected demeanor makes Virgil’s own fire flicker to life within his chest, a feeling that the male has come to associate exclusively with Logan. Roman frustrates the bejeebies out of Virgil, there is no denying that, but no one else can garner Virgil’s full, undivided attention quite like Logan can. Virgil oftentimes finds himself disinterested or distracted by his own mind in most situations, but conversations with Logan are always higher level and require thought and attention, something that Virgil finds himself giving to the logical trait easily these days.

Taking a few steps to the left so that he stands in front of Logan’s door, Virgil takes a brief moment to hesitate before knocking, the sound just barely muffled by his sleeves making contact with the door. Almost immediately, he second guesses his decision. What would Logan think of his question? There is a chance that he will find it unimportant and turn him to Roman’s direction, but Virgil has already been there. Should he change his question to something Logan would find more suitable, such as what stars are visible in the sky this time of year? That is sure to pique Logan’s interest, the male loves astronomy. Maybe that’s what Virgil should ask, but then again, he does sincerely want his own question to be answered. Virgil really hates how his mind is his own devil’s advocate.

It takes Logan only a few moments to answer the door. It is afternoon, so Virgil knows that there is no way the logical side was asleep. Most likely he was sat at his desk, reading up on some new theory or grading the tests that he gives to his classes. Virgil finds it quite endearing, really, how Logan has his very own world that he has crafted, one where he does things that he enjoys. If one is to open his closet, they would enter a school building, where Logan goes to tend to and teach students in a variety of grades, depending on his mood. It is amazing, really. Roman has done the same thing, building his kingdom, and even Patton has his own world, one where he is a father that lives in the suburbs. Virgil doesn’t have a false reality for himself, he has always been too nervous in order to do so. He does not want to create some Silent Hill or Resident Evil situation.

“Virgil.” Logan’s voice immediately garners Virgil’s attention, in which Logan raises an eyebrow at him. “Do what do I owe this visit? You do not come by my quarters often. In fact, it is a rare occurrence.”

Shrugging off Logan’s mild surprise, Virgil crosses his arms loosely over his chest, thumbs pressing against the fabric of his sleeves and pressing it against the side of his index fingers. “I just- uh. I had a question, so, yeah.”

The glasses clad male nods and steps back, gesturing his arm in a welcoming manner. “I see. Well, I suppose I could take time to answer whatever is on your mind.”

Virgil steps into the bedroom, breathing out a quiet sigh. He makes a beeline for the foot of the bed, where he plops down. Logan is right, Virgil does not come to visit him in his room often, but whenever he does Virgil sits in the same exact spot. Logan has long since stopped complaining about Virgil ruining his pristinely made bed. “Okay. So, uh. My question is- ugh. I just have to use the band-aid technique, let’s go.” Raising his arms to cover his eyes, the question is blurted from Virgil’s lips rapidly. “What is so special about a New Year’s kiss?”

Logan’s demeanor does not change in the slightest. Taking his place at his desk chair, he spins it around so that he is facing Virgil, pausing to take a moment for thought. “Hm. Though I am surprised that you would come to me with such a question, there is an answer. I would have expected you to go to someone like Roman, but I imagine you have already been there and you were exasperated by his skipping record player-esque reply.”

One side of Virgil’s lips creeps upward at that. “Pfft, yeah. I got the ‘it’s magical, love is so grand’ spiel and a couple new insults to add to the books. In fact,” Virgil waves his hands around for a brief moment, a notebook and pen appearing in his hands. He jots down Roman’s remarks and waves the items away with a snort. “There we go.”

Logan’s eyebrows drawl up in that way when he finds out he is right, the muscles in his jaw flexing just so as he tilts his chin up. His expressions are subtle, but Virgil can read him like a book. He is obviously pleased knowing both Virgil and Roman so well. 

“Well. It is a phenomenon that I do not quite understand, but I can aim to remedy your thoughts. People crave acts such as kisses because they serve a purpose in connection. Oftentimes in the beginnings of relationships, lip to lip contact serves as a segway towards more intimate circumstances, whether those are sexual encounters or otherwise. Not only that, but due to the closeness involved, people oftentimes find themselves becoming more familiar with the mannerisms of their partner. Pheromones play a large role in attraction, and when in close quarters with another people are better able to sense and potentially crave subjection to such pheromones. Kisses serve as a form of reality because it builds trust and intimacy among participants. They become the metaphorical building blocks for relationships.”

Virgil nods. He knew all of this. Well, maybe not with all of the fancy jargon, but he knew the basic gist of what Logan is saying. That doesn’t keep him from listening in, though, particularly intrigued by Logan’s remark of the phenomena not making sense to him. So Logan and Virgil are both on the same page, wondering what is so special about a New Year’s kiss. Huh. 

“So, the psychology behind a kiss coupled with the effect of excitement in a human must be what comes together to form the New Year’s kiss craze. When excited, the amygdala is triggered and chemicals such as dopamine are released, stimulating the frontal lobe of the brain. The prospect of a new year can bring about excitement, so people take it upon themselves to kiss another to increase their serotonin levels. I also do not quite grasp the great thing about a New Year’s kiss. Considering the fact that I have never experienced one myself, or a normal kiss for that matter, I cannot give a definitive answer for you. That would require experimentation and monitoring of the vitals.”

Blinking his eyes a few times, Virgil shifts in his seat. “Looks like we’ll both be living in the dark for the rest of our lives, huh?” He chuckles in a humorless manner, fingers again playing with his frayed sleeves. This time, a thread comes loose and he finds himself wrapping it around the tips of his fingers, watching as the skin changes colors.

“We do not have to.” Logan’s words come out a tad slower than before, and Virgil lifts his gaze to settle it upon the other. “As I said, it would require experimentation in order to discover the physiological result of what eludes us. In only a few hours the clock will be striking midnight, signifying the coming of the new year. I am willing, if you are, to participate in the experiment. In short, you and I will be kissing at midnight and gauge whether or not it appears to be out of the norm or not. Does that sound acceptable to you?”

Virgil simply stares at him for several long moments, and for once, he is glad that he has pale foundation on. It serves to cover the immense heat surging to his cheeks, though he is almost positive that Logan can still see it, though his expression does not read anything different. His expression is completely collected, lips pursed as he awaits Virgil’s response.

“I suppose I could ask Patton for his assistance. I find it hard to believe that he would turn down a chance at intimacy among the members of our group-”

“No, no. Don’t ask dad. I’ll do it. I mean, you can go to dad if you would prefer him, but I’ll do it with you. The experiment, I’ll do the experiment. For science, right?” Virgil’s fingernails scratch lightly over the back of his neck, the area becoming suddenly itchy as his anxiety kicks in slightly. 

Logan breaks the eye contact that they had been holding, and Virgil watches as his jaw flexes, corners of his lips twitching minutely. “Excellent. Patton will want all of us within the living room of the mindscape for when the time draws near. I will resume my grading so that I may be finished and my mind shall be clear as our experiment approaches.”

“Good idea, I guess.” Virgil shrugs, hoping to come off nonchalant, standing up. He pats the bed to iron out the creases he had made before backing up towards the door. “So, that’s it? Because if that’s it I’m going to get in some sleep before Patton tries to keep all of us up for the next decade.”

The look he receives is one that he is unfamiliar with, from Logan or otherwise. It looks like a normal blank stare from Logan, but Virgil is too good at reading him to be fooled. The look is tender, more than tender than normal, and Virgil shifts from foot to foot and looks away before he can allow any butterflies to find their way to his tummy.

“All right. I shall see you at, say, eleven pm? Is that acceptable? That is the time Patton asked us all to meet for his celebration, I believe.”

“Yeah, that’s what he said. That sounds chill to me, so- I’ll see you at eleven.” With a small bow, Virgil turns and exits Logan’s bedroom, gently closing the bedroom door behind himself. As soon as the door is shut, he breathes out a heavy sigh, his eyebrows furrowing. Did he seriously just agree to kiss Logan? And he is completely okay with it? Honestly, Virgil finds the fact that he is okay with it more confusing than Logan bringing up the experiment to begin with.

For once in his life, Virgil doesn’t want to think. He doesn’t want to key into his thoughts that are running a mile a minute, asking why Logan wants to do this experiment and why Virgil is even excited to partake in it. He steps away from the door in favor of going towards his own, wanting to hole himself up and lie down to rest. Maybe, if he can do that, he will wake up and this will all have been some weird dream where Logan definitely did not suggest that they kiss.

Flopping onto his bed, Virgil glares at the ceiling.

He hates the disappointment that wells in his chest at the idea of this all being a dream.

* * *

 

“Virgil! Oh golly am I excited to see you. We are all going to have the best time ever, I just know it. 2018 is going to have so many fantastic things and the fact that I get to start it off with all of you is so- so-”

“Sublime? Remarkable? Superlative? Outstanding?” Logan supplies a few ideas, though his thoughts are drowned out by Patton’s outburst.

“Great! It is just diddly darn great, guys. Super nice.”

Logan sighs exasperatedly before turning his attention towards Virgil, who sits upon the left side of the sofa. Roman has settled against the right side, where he has his phone out and he is taking selfies of himself making a variety of facial expressions. With only a moment’s pause, Logan joins the two on the sofa, sitting closer to Virgil’s side so that they may engage in conversation.

Virgil notices that Logan does not mention the experiment once. Normally, when Logan sets his heart on a new experiment, he is a bit more energetic and he is always ready to discuss the specifics. This time, however, he engages in small talk with the other which makes Virgil feel suspicious, but he is not worried enough to actually ask about it. He also knows that Logan dislikes small talk. When engaging in small talk, Logan prefers to get straight to the point and highlight the specifics of what catches his interest. However, in this instance, they talk about mundane things such as the weather, the hot chocolate that Patton made everyone, and how grateful they are that Thomas is not drinking alcohol this year.

“The time is drawing near. Are you all excited?” Roman grins out at the group, his phone now face down on the table, per Patton’s request. He only knows the time because of the clock on the television, where they have a news station on that shows a countdown. It is currently 11:57, only a few minutes from when the ball is supposed to drop and signify the beginning of a new year.

“Heck yeah I am! Thomas is going to absolutely thrive this year, I just know it. He’s gonna win so many more awards and he is gonna make such good videos, ah. I’m just so excited!” Patton is the only one who answers verbally, and Roman does not seem bothered by the lack of response from the other two traits, instead turning his attention to the fatherly trait.

“Are you prepared to engage in the experiment?” Logan finally brings up the idea of what he and Virgil had discussed previously, and Virgil simply shrugs his shoulders, gaze looking anywhere but directly at Logan.

“I mean, yeah, I guess. I said that I would do it, right? I’m not going to back out.” He presses his lips in a thin line and peers at Logan through his bangs, watching as the male’s calculating gaze meets his own. Logan is definitely trying to read him, to gauge how he is feeling, and Virgil feels a small bit of his resolve crumble, his nerves showing in the way his teeth make an appearance just to nibble at his lower lip. He tears his gaze away quickly, fixating it on his sleeves that are worse than before. He might have to ask Patton to fix them this time around, because the threads are coming out in small chunks now.

A hand wraps around his wrist and Virgil’s shoulders jump at the small bit of contact, lips parting and eyebrows twitching. “You really should find an alternative for yourself. I know that you have stated that you do not understand fidget spinners and cubes due to their immense popularity and that you have an affinity for coming off as unique, if not obscure, but I do believe that having such items would be beneficial. If not for your sake, for the sake of your clothing items.”

Before Logan had grasped his wrist and spoke, Virgil did not notice how close he had gotten. Throughout the hour that they have been speaking to one another, Logan has gotten much closer, close enough that Virgil’s knee is pressing against Logan’s thigh. At some point, Virgil had turned to properly face the male, his back now against the armrest and legs criss-crossed. He should feel cornered like this, being backed up to the corner of the sofa. But strangely enough, he doesn’t, and he doesn’t even take his hand from Logan’s grip.

Looking up, Virgil’s eyes meet with Logan’s, and wow. Their bodies are close, but their faces are even closer. Virgil has awful posture, and with how he is slumping forward towards Logan he is much closer. Logan typically maintains excellent posture, but this time he is actually leaning in close to Virgil, eyes filled with raw intensity. The look makes Virgil’s heart race, but not in a way that makes him want to run. It is quite the opposite, really. He is not used to seeing such pure emotion on Logan’s face. It looks good, and yeah, they all technically have the same face, but Virgil knows that each side has their own mannerisms that distinguish them from one another. They all use their facial muscles differently, they all give people different looks. And though Logan has never looked like this before, the look is somehow so _Logan_ to Virgil that it doesn’t bother him or scare him in the slightest. He knows Logan. He enjoys being around Logan more than anyone or anything else.

“One more minute!” Patton’s excited squeal is nothing to Virgil as he feels Logan’s hand shifting from his wrist to instead gently rest in his hand. Unfurling his fingers, Virgil swallows thickly and feels Logan’s fingertips drifting across his palm before his other hand joins in, grasping Virgil’s other hand. Bringing them in, both of Logan’s hands cup Virgil’s, thumbs rubbing small circles into Virgil’s skin, no doubt an attempt to calm his nerves. The action is small, but in this moment it means the world to Virgil, knowing that he must look like a deer in the headlights. It is embarrassing, really, knowing what an open book he must be right now compared to how collected Logan is.

“Are you positive that you wish to go through with the experiment?” Logan’s words are soft, and he is so close that Virgil smells the hot chocolate on the other’s breath.

“I don’t think I have ever been so sure of something in my life.” Virgil’s eyes flicker from Logan’s eyes to his lips and back, and Virgil swallows thickly, teeth digging into his lower lip. Almost immediately, he can see Logan’s eyes honing in on the action and one of Logan’s hands reach up to caress Virgil’s chin, thumb gently pressing beneath the male’s lip to free it from between his teeth.

“You shouldn’t bite your lips like that. It can result in oral fixation, bleeding, and chapping of the lips.”

Even in a moment like this Logan finds time to harp on Virgil. Instead of rolling his eyes and pulling away, though, Virgil snorts and uses his now free hand to tentatively rest upon Logan’s thigh. “Trust me, my lips are just fine. Whether or not they’re chapped should be the least of your worries.”

Roman’s and Patton’s voices blend together as they merrily begin the countdown, cheer obvious in their tones.

_“Five!”_

“The least of my worries? Then what should be at the top?” Logan asks, a hint of amusement creeping into his typically cool voice.

_“Four!”_

“I can’t help but to notice that you didn’t even bring anything to monitor our vitals with, making this a flawed experiment.” Virgil grins.

_“Three!”_

“Well, you see, the lack of equipment was purposeful on my part. Do you know why?”

_“Two!”_

“I’d say it’s because you just wanted an excuse to kiss me.”

_“One!”_

“I’d say you are right.”

_“Happy new year!”_

It takes only a few mere moments for the two to close the gap between them, eyes closing as lips press together. It was slightly clumsy, considering they bumped noses, but neither seem to care as their lips make contact. It isn’t exceptionally long or grand, but it is just enough for the two of them. Logan is the first to pull away, and he even smirks at the way Virgil subconsciously follows him to continue the kiss.

Realizing what he had done, he leans back, face and neck undoubtedly flushing. However, Virgil cannot find it in himself to be embarrassed when he opens his eyes and is met with the sight of Logan practically glowing. The male isn’t full blown grinning, he isn’t yelling out his happiness, but Virgil can see it in the crinkles beside his eyes, the tender look he is receiving, the way Logan’s lips are stretched in a small sign of happiness.

“You know, your experiment is super flawed.” Virgil speaks in a teasing manner, his expression mirroring Logan’s.

“How so?” 

“I mean. Obviously you didn’t monitor our vitals and all that jargon, but you know.” He hums, reaching up to brush his fingertips along Logan’s jawline. “Even I know that for an experiment to be done right, several trials have to be done. Not only that, but it isn’t like either of us have any past experiences to compare this to.”

“What are you proposing?”

“Looks like we need to repeat the experiment again, particularly on days that aren’t New Year’s. That way we know the difference, to see what is so special about a New Year’s kiss.”

Logan’s smile widens minutely. “What an astute suggestion. I most definitely agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: prinanalogicality


End file.
